


Of Humans Terrified and Homicidal Tendencies

by AuntOpossum



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: As always. I'm only here because of my intense love for homestuck and clowns, Multi, No trolls in chapter 1, Other, Sorry but we gotta world build first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntOpossum/pseuds/AuntOpossum
Summary: It's my OCs (cough cough self inserts) and loving some clowns and trolls. Better summary once I get really obsessed with writing.
Relationships: Chahut Maenad/Original Female Character(s), Chahut Maenad/Reader, Marvus Xoloto/Original Character(s), Marvus Xoloto/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Of Humans Terrified and Homicidal Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Do I ever edit? No. Will I ever proofread? Never. Enjoy this shit show.

"Sam, where the fuck are you?? Over." The voice coming from your walkie-talkie demands.

"I'm upstairs. I think? Don't worry though, I'm pretty safe where I am. Over." You reply, bringing the device closer to your face to inspect it. It's been colored lime-green with some sort of glitter paint, and it has a slightly damp and sticky texture almost as if it was sitting in a pile of slime for a while (which, to be honest, knowing your friend's sister, probably was at one point). 

A flashlight shines in through the window of the room you're hiding it, and you squeeze yourself further under the old antique bed frame. You pray to whatever gods are listening that there are no spiders or webs or bugs or dead things or remotely unpleasant things sharing this space with you. Besides the beam of light, which is now searching around the room, it's pitch black, and hard to see from your hiding spot. 

"Sam. Please be more specific. This place is huge, and it's got like 6 upper levels, if not more. Over" The voice says. You try to muffle the volume by curling around it, and hoping the thing outside didn't hear it. You want to turn it off, but you know that it's better to leave it on in case you need to tell them your dying last words or something majorly important or stupid. The shattering of glass makes your heart catch in your throat, and suddenly the bed frame is being lifted high into the air, revealing your position. The giant robot looking /thing/ hovers in the room, and you let out a little squeak as it looks right at you. Making a mad dash, you abscond out of the room, and start booking it down the hall, the 'bot fast on your trail.

"Hey. Hey. HEY. Lewis, I think I'm gonna die. Lewis. I'm gonna fucking die. I'm-. I'm being chased by that THING and it's gonna FUCKING KILL ME. Lewis. I want you to burn my stuff if I die." You sob into the walkie-talkie as you book it down a flight of stairs. Turning the corner sharply once you're at the bottom, you dive into a random room, and close the heavy wood door behind you. As you look frantically around for something useful, you barely register the sound of Lewis screaming into his device. Suddenly, he goes quiet, and you hear footsteps rush to the side of you. It's Lewis, and he grabs you by the arm in a tight grip, and drags you through a hidden doorway, down a set of stairs, into a basement. 

"Fuck! I hope you lost it before I found you, otherwise we double fucked ourselves!" He exclaims. Both of you struggle to catch your breath, your asthma making the task extra difficult. "Next time we act on a dare that involves us spending the night in a creepy mansion/secret laboratory, you can count me the fuck out."  
You nod in agreement, and dust yourself off before standing up straight. Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you see that you still don't have service here (which is what the walkie-talkies were for). You tap your phone's flashlight on and peer into the darkness of the basement. 

"Hey... What's that kinda green glowing thing.. over there?" You say, and start walking towards it. 

"Glowing thing? What- Oh hell no. No. No. NO. We don't need to be setting off another mysterious thing in this cursed place! Leave it alone!" Lewis yells back, but still follows you.   
Neither of you say anything else as you both look up at what looks like two green metal snakes around some kind of sealed portal. Each of their eyes glow ominously, and it seems like there is an unnatural breeze coming from it. Before either of you move so much as an inch, the snakes seem to come alive as soon as you step within the glow, and open their maws to the sky.

"That doesn't look good. Please tell me you think so too, Sam." Lewis begs.

"Yeah... I think we should head back... Better the devil you know than the devil you d-" You get cut off as the mystery wind suddenly changes direction, and begins to drag the both of you towards the portal. Lewis grabs your hand, and you both get thrown through the swirling gates. As you speed by in a bright orange light, you swear you see the earth far below you. Somehow, you get the feeling that life is just about to get a whole lot harder.


End file.
